Teddy and Sweetheart's Hanky Panky hullabaloo
by Many Faced Mage
Summary: It's valentines day in Pony Land. Bronies and Ponies are to confess their feeling. For Sweetheart and Teddy thing should go right. However when two Lust Cupids decided to cause trouble its up to the Keyblade Apprentices to stop them. A holiday special for my kingdom hearts crossover series.
1. Chapter 1: Ponies meets Bronies

Author's note: I don't My little pony or kingdom hearts. Only Eddie, Luna and the lust cupids belong to me. I wrote this story based on Ed, Edd n Eddy' s Hanky Panky hullabaloo. Also I plan to write more soon. Enjoy.

Teddy and Sweetheart's Hanky Panky hullabaloo

Chapter 1 Bronies meets Ponies

It was nice spring day in Pony Land. The girls were getting ready for their first class. Sweetheart was busy finishing her Valentine's Day card. The card was addressed to her boyfriend Teddy. Starlight had finished getting her books out when she noticed what Sweetheart was doing. She nudged her friend Patch. "Hey Patch look what Sweetheart is doing?" Patch looked over. "Hey what this," she said as the mischievous pony snatched the card from Sweetheart as she finished the note. "Hey give it back!" she cried! "Lets play keep-away!" Yelled Patch. She tossed it to Clover. "Awww isn't it sweet!" said Clover when she peeked inside. "Please stop!" begged Sweetheart. Melody caught the note next. After reading it she tossed it Starlight. "So professor? What do you concluded this is?" She asked. Starlight looked at the Valentine. "This is a note, that express how much you care for a special someone." She then tossed it to Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes looked at the note. "You known what that means?" she said as she tossed it to Bon Bon. Bon Bon looked at the note. "Yep Sweetheart likes, TEDDY!" She said, tossing the note back to Patches. Melody starting sing a song.

Sweetheart and Teddy sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

She sang. Sweetheart went bright red. "Come on you guys, knock it off." Said someone. They turned around to see a young girl named Atriums walk forward. She was human girl around the age of 14. Her hair was black and fell a bit down her back. She had bright blue eyes and was clad in a white shirt and jeans. When she had arrived in the land of ponies with her friend Eddie. They had caused a bit of a fuss, but after explaining themselves they had been welcome with open hooves. She took the note from Patches and gave it to Sweetheart who's blush was now gone. She then turned to the rest. "You girls she lay off. Don't forget that all of you have a spacial someone." she warned making the other blush. She spoke directly to each one of them. "Bright Eyes aren't you making goo goo eyes at Lancer?" she said making Bright Eye Blush. She then faced Bon Bon. "Aren't you making a cake for Hershey," she said making Bon Bon look down. Artemis then faced Starlight. "Starlight aren't you going to help Ace with his home work tonight," she said making her blush. She then turned to Patches. "Arn't you and Buddy going to the Roll-A-Rama after school," she said making the pinked maned prankster develop a silly expression. She then looked a Melody. "Arn't you writing a special song about love for Chain Link?" she said making Melody go from usual pink to rosy red. She then finally faced Clover. "Aren't you going to The Spring Princess play with Dandy?" making the Clover fall over from embarrassment.

"So please lay off Sweetheart. Also we better hurry or we will be late for class," she warned The others grabbed this school supplies while Sweetheart headed for the other way to look for Teddy. She so paused to thank Artemis. As they depart, two unwanted visitors appeared. The two were clade in white togas and had angle wings on their back. The male of the male had white hair and green eyes. On each side of the head were black devil horns and a devil's tail. The female had black hair and green eyes as well. Her hair fell down her back. She also had horns and tail as well. Between the wing was a quiver of arrows. Next to the quiver were bows. The heads were shaped like hears but were black. They had witnessed the all event and heard about Sweetheart's crush on Teddy. Both of them grew a smile. "Is it not sweet on Valentines day when young love starts to bloom?" asked the male. "Yes it is. When the boys and girls meet each other and express their feeling of love for one another," she replied both of them laughed and followed Sweetheart.

In other part of the school Teddy and the boys were running through the halls. Teddy rounded the corner and smiled. "LETS LEARN!" He yelled. "LAST ONE TO CLASS IS..." He began, but caught himself. "What am I saying?" he asked before groaning and moving on. "It's Valentines's Day wonderful," said Dandy as he and the others followed Teddy. With Eddie bringer up the rearer. Eddie was a 15 year old with blackish brown hair, green eyes and a freckled face. He wore a white shirt with the words SPARTA! Emblazoned on it. Along with a pair of jeans. Usually he was calmed and relaxed, but today he looked a little nervous. "As you known. It is quite hard to sometimes express your feeling for someone, but this holiday allows you to let that spacial someone know you care." Finished Dandy. Eddie popped up next to him. "Yeah usually it is," he answered. He then looked at him. "But you got to watch out for yucky, squishy mushy LUST CUPIDS! They are real my friend," he whispered before opening his locker. Eddie worked the dial in his locker and began to put in the combination. After that his locker opened up. "What you got in there?" asked Teddy. "An instant hamburger with onions and ketchup. Onions ward of lust Cupids. Similar to how they repel Oni or Japans ogres." He said.

"Like how garlic wards off vampires?" questioned Lancer. "Correct!" replied Eddie. Eddie then pulled out a neckless with a blue crystal. "Illusion crystals. They make invisible to Lust Cupids, while everyone else can see you." "Anything else in there?" asked Ace. "Nope," replied Eddie as began to get his books. While the others opened their lockers and gathering their stuff, Teddy dug a Valentines Card from his back pack. Eddie who had just finished gathering his stuff noticed that. "Hey Teddy, what's that you got their?" he asked. Teddy quickly hid it. "It's nothing mind your own business!" Teddy said in his usual rude way. Eddie just frowned. "Come on Teddy, you can tell me." Eddie said in a reassuring way. Teddy sighed. "Oh alright, its a note for Sweetheart." Eddie smiled. Teddy had a bit of an attitude problem, he thought he need to be tough, mean and competitive to stand out and prove himself. However after Eddie and Artemis shown up Teddy's attitude had improved. While he was still loud and competitive he was starting to loosen up. As the others finished closing up their lookers, Sweetheart appeared. "Oh Teddy," she called Everyone turned to see Sweetheart coming over. Eddie and Lancer noticing that she was carrying a card with him. Knowing that Teddy would be embarrassed and would probably do something rash they decided to leave with the others. "Come on, guy since class is going to start soon we better hurry." they called. The others followed them we the exception of Teddy. Teddy knowing that Lancer and Eddie helped clear the others away, so he and Sweetheart could be alone nodded thanks. "Hey Sweetheart what up?" he asked. Sweetheart walked up and offered him a card. "Happy Valentines's Day Teddy. Your the sweetest boy I known, will you be mine?" she asked as she gave him a card. Teddy excepted it while blushing. "Thanks Sweetheart here's a card for you," he said handing it to Sweetheart. Sweetheart read it. "Of all the other girls I known. I would naturally choose you." she finished. "Oh Teddy, that so sweet," she said. The bell rang again. Teddy realizing that he would be late hurried to class. However he turned to Sweetheart. "See you in class Sweetheart," he said before running off. Sweetheart smiled as she watch her crush, rush of class. Suddenly and arrow went speeding through the air and went into Sweetheart pricing her heart. Suddenly a pink fog covered her eyes. Sweetheart could only think of Teddy. She smiled and moved in a trance after Teddy. The two lust Cupids smiled as they watched her leave. "So are garden of love as began, because of the kindness of this mare," said the female. Then the male spoke. "Yet another one is needed for this garden to grow," said the male. Both of them laughed as they headed off.

Meanwhile, Eddie who had finished up in the bathroom walked out. As he headed back to the class. The two minions of lust flew behind them. As they passed Eddie stopped. A shriver went down his spine. He knew the feeling. It meant danger was coming. Eddie looked behind himself still on edge. "OH NO! How did they get in here? I got to warn Artemis that Lust Cupids are on the lose!" he said before they dashed off.

Inside the class Bon Bon, Bright Eyes and Starlight were looking over anatomy book. While Patch and Melody were looking over a periodic table. Teddy was working on a mechanical project. Ace and Lancer were doing a chemical experiment. Hershey, Dandy and Buddy were working on another project Teddy hummed to himself as he worked. Sweetheart then came in. She still had a goofy expression on her face. She then head for Teddy. "Hi Teddy," the entranced Pony said. The new attitude shocked Teddy. "Sweetheart are you feeling fine?" he asked. Sweetheart just smiled. Teddy got nervous and quickly went back to his book. "Yeah I got to get back to work. If I fail my dad's going to ground me," he said. Sweetheart leaned over. "Can I be your partner?" She asked. Teddy's cheeks turned beet red at this question. Meanwhile Eddie had just walked in and saw what they were doing with the chemicals. While Lancer had been paying attention he Ace had added a little to much of a certain chemical while harmless by itself became highly volatile when mixed with another. Eddie saw this and was about to warn them when, "BOOOOM!" "Oppess! My bad," said Ace. The explosion had cause both Lancer and Ace to be completely black while Eddie's entire front was black. Ruining his shirt. "Aww Wait ago guys you ruined my shirt!" He yelled. "Stupid! Don't you know could got to be careful when mixing this chemicals!" She chided them. Teddy and the others stared in amazement they had never seen Sweetheart act like that before. "Sweetheart I never have seen you act like this before!" he said completely flabbergasted. "Well I can't be week all the time," she said as she winked at him. Teddy backed away nervously. "Yeah well, are you sure you are felling alright?" he asked as the nervous colt backed away. Suddenly another arrow struck. Teddy immediately entering his heart. Pink fog enveloped his mind and he could only thing of Sweetheart. The two lust Cupids flew behind them. "Now that the boy is under our control." said the male. "Their love shall bloom and grow!" finished the other. With that they departed. Eddie who was still recovering from the explosion failed to notice the cupids. Artemis failed as well because she had been in the bath room.


	2. Chapter 2: Something is going on

Chapter 2: Something is going on?

After first class, everybody was getting ready for gym. While Eddie and Artemis got their stuff for gym, Sweetheart passed them in a trance followed by the female sniggering after her. Eddie felt her pass and shot up like a rocket. "I WAS RIGHT! THEY ARE LOSS IN THE SCOOL!" he thundered. Artemis looked at her friend. "You don't need to shout, Eddie." she said trying to clam him down. Eddie relaxed then looked at her. "Sorry it's that with, them lose in the school, our friends are at risk." he said. Artemis nodded. "I understand that but you have got to relax. It's time for our next class." She finished. Eddie nodded and went to the bronies while Artemis went after the ponies.

Eddie walked around the corner to see Teddy walking like a love struck idiot. He went to get his training bands and head band, when he saw a note in his looker. He smiled deeply and read it out loud.

To my Teddybear,

Won't you be my Valentine

Love, Sweetheart

After hearing this Ace let out a roar of laughter. "AHHAHAHA! This is hilarious!" he said.

He grabbed the note and shoved it in front of Eddie, Lancer and the others. "MR. Teddybear is getting love letters!" He looked at the letter and smelled something. It was lust. "YUCK! EVIL LUST!" He ran and jumped into his locker trying to hide. At this Ace started to mock him. "I'm a lust cupid and I'n going to get you!" he said. Eddie Frowned at this. "That's not funny Ace, they are dangerous!"

"Ahha your pulling my leg. They don't exist! Just like flying ponies are not real!" he said before handing the letter back to Teddy. Teddy put the letter back in his locker smiling. "Till we meet again Sweetie Pie!" he said.

In the gym the ponies and humans were lining up. The teacher looked at them before he told them what activity they would be doing. "Alright class today we are going to play doge ball! What's more today is girls vs boys. So line up kids!" he ordered the ponies took their place and the balls were set in the middle. The teacher then blew his whistle to begin! The fasts runners ran forward to grab the balls. Then battle began!

Balls of red, blue, green, orange and yellow! zipped back and fourth! It was soon a scene of chaos. One pony was hit in the huff getting him out. Eddie caught one ball sending the guy out and the tossing it. Striking out the next pony. Buddy was taken out by Patch while Clover fell to Ace. Dandy fire off a blue ball with was caught by Bon Bon. Bon was taken out by Lancer. Lancer was about to take out. Even still under a lust spell, Teddy was still showing off is athletic skills. Unfortunately a volley of balls got him. With the head shots didn't count, he was still struck out because one got his chest. Teddy, lay on ground stunned. "TEDDY BEAR!" cried Sweetheart. Sweetheart quickly ran and carried him to a matt. While the dodgeballl game continued for a few more minutes before, it ended in tie. This was the result of a final showdown between Eddie and Atriums. While the students headed to the changing room however several ponies and people noticed that Teddy and Sweetheart were acting very flirty.

"Eddie do see what I see?" asked Artemas. "Something is going strange is going on here he muttered.

"Teddy are you okay?" asked a worried Sweetheart. Teddy looked at with goofy smile. "Your gaze alone heals my wounds," he said.

"Your so cutie I just could eat you up," said Sweetheart. Teddy grinned at her. "Then I am your's," he said.

The girls saw what Teddy and Sweetheart were doing and began to worry.

"Hey girls, it that really Sweetheart?" asked Patch. The girls gazed at her and wondered. When did their shy friend start to become more active in her relationship. Something was going on.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubt is about

Chapter 3 Doubt is About

After the dodgeball bash, it was art class. Eddie and Artemis were busy working on cards, the girls were handling their own projects with the exception of Sweetheart who was writing a note. The boys with the exception of Teddy were working on another project. They were working on building a printing press. "Are we almost done?" asked Lancer. Ace and Dandy hand finished putting the finishing touches. "All done guys. You own me a jaggle." Said Buddy. "No problem Da Vinci, just let me print off the flyers and you got it." said Dandy

As they tried to start the machine, they had some trouble. "Geez how dose this thing work?" said an irate Ace. Then Buddy add the ink. It was a little to much and splattered all over Ace. "Buddy!" he yelled angrily. He then turned to Teddy who was busy. "Teddy we need your help!" he yelled. He just ignored them.

While this was going the lust cupids had entered the room. They decided to make mischief. They saw the bronies struggling with the printing press. people who get each other and winked, maliciously. The female flew into the machine while the boy chosen arrow. This arrow was not a lost arrow, but a goofy arrow. This caused poor Buddy acted silly, (think Ed, silly.) he started to add lots of it ink. Then started to pull the levers.

Meanwhile Sweetheart was writing a card to Teddy. She handed it to Logan. Logan nodded and handed over to Teddy. Teddy opened the card and looked inside and smiled. It said, to my teddybear, please wear this ribbon I have made for you. Love Sweetheart.

Teddy Smiled an wrote back. The exchange went of for a few minutes. Then Patch, Brighteye and Bonbon intercepted him. "Come on Logan let's see it!" demanded Patch. "No I can't, it's private!" He said as he tried to keep the letter from them. Then suddenly, there was a series of grinding gears and then splashes. they looked to see the printing press out of control spewing ink everywhere. The boys were covered in ink. "Buddy what are you doing?" yelled Lancer. Because body had been hit with a goofy arrow he was rolling around in the ink. "Splish splash! I'm taking a bath Lancer!" Lancer turned to Teddy and Eddie. " Eddie Teddy do something! Stop this crazy thing!" he pleaded. It was too late, with a final explosion shot out, like water or fire hydrant. It then came as a, tsunami. swept up Teddy and carried it over to Sweetheart. Eddie, Artemis, the girls, Logan and the other ponies brace themselves. All except Sweetheart. "Teddybear," she called dreamily. "Sweetiepie! Both held each other and withstood the wave with strength of a mountain. The others were swept away. As the ink wave, resided everypony came to. They were shocked by the names. "Sweetiepie?" questioned a surprise Lancer. " Teddybear?" said Patch.

Seeing that sweetheart was covered in ink, Teddy acting under the influence of the arrow. Still decide to do the right thing. "Here Sweetheart allow me to help get that ink off of you." He offered. "Thank you very much," Teddy she said. with that the happy couple left the room. The bronies looked at the at the ponies questioningly. They copied them.

Meanwhile Eddie was ringing out his shirt to get the ink. Artemis did likewise. Eddie knew was behind this fiasco and he was boiling mad. "Blasted lust cupids! If I ever get my hands on those troublemakers I'll wring their necks!" he muttered angrily. Artemis spat out a jet of ink. "Pweethew yuck! This stuff tastes horrible! those miserable flying little toads are going to go squish! When I get my hands on them!" she added venomously.

After art class ended, and everybody had been cleaned up, they headed for the cafeteria and launch. Almost everyone, but for two groups of friends. They decided to do some investigating. At Teddy's locker, Lancer and Ace working fiercely on it in hopes of entering the right combination right after a few guesses and turns. They finally had opened. Lancer started to rummage around began tossing out books. "How to woe a mare." he said as tossed one book out. Dandy caught it. Then another one followed. " 10 easy steps on how to behave on a date?" Ace caught this one. The last one to be tossed out was, "How to write poetry to your true love." This one was caught by Buddy. "Geez guy's I don't get it." said a confuse Lancer. Then Buddy notice something, "Hey guys what's this!" he said. They looked at it for a moment wondering what it was? Then Ace recognized. "It's one of Sweetheart pins!" he exclaimed. He then looked at the others. "Teddy's been poisoned by lust!" guys! "Yuck!" said Spinner as he backed away. As the bronies put the books, back and closed the locker, Ace expressed their concern. "He's also has a test at lunch, how is he supposed to concentrate if he's got Sweetheart on the Brain." "Yeah is he fails his dad's going to mad at him again!" he worriedly.

Meanwhile the ponies were working on Swihart's locker, after a few tweaks interns they finally opened it. " Something is not right," said Patch. " Yeah Teddy can be a wolf in sheep's clothing sometimes." added Bonbon. "I wonder what is doing with Sweetheart?" Said Starlight. "He is probably with her right now?" added Clover. Then they notice something. It was a heart shaped box. "What's this?" said Brighteye as she opened. They opened it to reveal a bandana that was covered with red and yellow squares. They all gasped. "That's the one of Teddy's bandannas!" said Patch. "That creep!" added Clover. "Flirting one thing! But any of your unmentionables going way too far!" said Starlight! After closing the locker, they stormed off to the cafeteria.


End file.
